Biography
About GaGa Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1991), better known by her stage name Lady GaGa, is an American recording artist. She began performing in the rock music scene of New York City's Lower East Side in 2003 and enrolled at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. She soon signed with Streamline Records, an imprint of Interscope Records. During her early time at Interscope, she worked as a songwriter for fellow label artists and captured the attention of Akon, who recognized her vocal abilities, and signed her to his own label, Kon Live Distribution. About Albums She has released two albums, The Fame has been issued 15 November, and sold more than 18 million copies worldwide. Her second album Monster which was released on 28 December 2009, sold more than 12 million copies worldwide. Lady GaGa has become the most influential female artist in the world, who sold his two albums for more than 30 million copies worldwide. I got a gold circulation, for 30 million copies and earned 220 million dollars. Lady GaGa is now preparing its third album, which will come out 25th April 2011 years. Perhaps it called (I Heart Mum). Studio albums *The Fame (2008) *Monster (2009) *Third Album (2011) Singles from The Fame * Just Dance ft. Colby O 'Donnis * Poker Face * Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) * Love Games * Paparazzi * Paper Gansta Singles from Monster * Bad Romance * Telephone ft. Beyonce * Alejandro * Dance In The Dark * Monster Tours * The Fame Ball * Monster Ball Haus Of GaGa Haus Of Gaga, officially declared the most successful and most interesting fashion company in the world. Lady GaGa has sold three of its collection of more than $ 5 billion. His first collection, The Fame, which has emerged 20 October 2008. She sold more than 350 million copies worldwide. The collection was nominated for the most successful and funniest collection in 2008. Her second collection of Monster, which emerged 15 December, it earned 800 million dollars. And the third is a collection that emerged 8th of June for two months, sold at 3 bilion copies worldwide. collection name is Gold Digger. LaLoLa LaLoLa original name lal♂l♀, the American comedian-drama series, in which a man Lalo, who is a womanizer. One morning he wakes up but as a woman and begins to be called Lola, she was allegedly Lola relatives as the role played by Lady GaGa, it is the female lead role. She was falling for her boss Fernando, (David Beckham) and so begins the problems, she works in the publishing house ,High Five 5to the music magazine. He/She is your companion Anastasia (Ashley Tisdale), who help her cope with the female world. Lola, keep meat and something always falls into the problems but are extracted from them. But her boss Fernando (David Beckham) falls in love with her, and if it act Veren problems and has a little daughter Lucy. Fernando's wife Drizelda (Vanessa Hudgens), is trying to destroy Lola (Lady GaGa) and her friend Anstasia (Ashely Tisdale).